Past secrets
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: bella's a violent goth that likes inflicting pain on poeple , edwards a goth that loves pain and doesnt talk to people out side his gang. both are rebles with bad pasts. what happens when the two meet.
1. Chapter 1

**__****______****__****______****__****______****__****__**

ok so

ive had a read through all mys storys and honestly i think i could do way better

so im going to be re-writing chapters and adding chapters if i can

* * *

****************************

Sight.

If there is a god out there, he hates me.

It had started raining as soon as woke up this morning, and me being me, I never packed any Forks type jackets so I just dressed like how I would of in Phoenix.

I put on a black to-your-ankles dress that you would see in old movies. The torso part had ribbons and lace through holes criss-crossing, black patterned gloves that went up to my elbow, and I put on my favourite black thigh high boots that had buckles everywhere. And to top it off I put on my black leather jacket that Phil, my step-dad, got me.

I was twenty minutes late to my brand new school because my a-hole brothers left without me, and everyone looked at me like I had two heads, scales and webbed feet.

Bloody perfect day today isn't it.

The first proper class I had this morning was English, I did all my work and answered all the questions I was asked.

Then when I was walking out the door a blond-haired, baby faced blue eyed boy spanked, I repeat spanked me.

In front of the whole class and the teacher.

And what did the teacher do? He did nothing but smile. Absolutely bloody nothing.

Unlike me.

I punch him in the face and I get a week's detention!

Disgraceful!

I walked past the sleeping secretary and opened the door marked 'DETENTION ROOM'.

"Hello, anyone down there!" I shouted into the darkness.

"Hay Isa, what are you doing here!" I heard Jazz shout.

"I'll tell you when I can see you!" I replied as I started to descend the stairs.

Everyone used to call me Bella until I found out that was the same name of a girl on a kids' TV show.

Now it's Isa. Is-ab-ella in case you're wondering were I got it from, not the same but I guess it just evolved.

"God this place is dark. Someone put a light on or something!" I shouted to thin air.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs to the detention room (basement) the light came on.

"Thanks whoever" I said to the room.

"You're welcome" a velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped about a mile in the air causing everyone in the room to laugh there arse's off.

"Oh you're a scarred-y cat, or should I call you a pussy cat?" asked the mysteries voice.

"Em, Jazz shut up, or would you like a repeat of when you two were fifteen?" I threatened them.

Silence.

I turned my head slightly to the side and whispered.

"And yes, I am a pussy cat if you really wanted to know dip-shit."

"What happened when they were fifteen?" a small, black haired, pixie-like girl asked me.

"Well pixie, I kicked there arse's so bad they couldn't sit down for a week" that one sent a new round of laughter around the room.

"So, you two dip shits gonna introduce me or am I just gonna have to ask like a pillock" Em hid behind a blond girl- no woman who could pass as a model in the corner and Jazz was looking at the pixie with lust in his eyes.

The guy, I could tell by his voice, moved next to me, I froze.

"I'm Edward, the pixie is my sister Alice and the blond whose protecting Emmet is my other sister Rosalie."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Well hello Edward" I offered him my hand, he placed his hand in mine and shook it "Nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure Miss Swan" Edward bent over and kissed my hand with his pale pink lips.

This town isn't going to be as boring as I thought.

**__****______****__****______****__****______****__****__**

________________

____________________________________________

**__****______****__****______******************

************

_****______****__****_______

___________________________________****__****_________________

_____________****__****____****__************______****__

* * *

_

**_tell me what you think_**

**_.cullenxxx_**

___________________________________****__****________________****______****__****__________________________________________****__****_______________**********__****______****__****__________________________________________****__****______________****__****______****__****______****************************__****______****__****__________________________________________****__****______________**___________________________________________****__****______****__****______****************************__****______****__****________________________________________________________________****__****______****__****______****************************__****______****__****_____


	2. What time?

**__**

author's note

**_this is my very first all human story_**

**_ps. i own no one._**

* * *

What time?

I like it down here.

Not a lot of people get detentions because 'The gang' are always down here. People are scared shit-less of them.

'Thea gang' is Emmet and Rosalie, who are together, Jasper and Alice, who are together too and Edward and me. Well I'm only in it cause Emmy and Jazzy said I am.

"So, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked Edward.

"Y-yes. There are tunnels down here that go pretty much every were. That's one of the reasons we get detentions so much, well, it's why I do anyway" he replied.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or are you a player?" please say no, please say no.

"No, to both. I'm a, _cough,_virgin,_ cough."_

_"_Don't be embarased, your not the only one Edward."

I nervously twirling a strand of my hair and bit my bottem lip.

"That's hot" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked him.

Edward looked shocked that I heard him.

"Nothing" I could tell he could tell I saw threw his lie.

"I'm not the one who's hot Darling" I might as well get it in the open.

"Thanks sexy" he winked at me.

"No problem hot stuff" I winked back.

"Nope, you can't do it right. That was a mega fail" he joked.

I pouted at him.

"Don't do that, unless, you want me to bite that lip of yours in front of your brothers" What the hell!

"You have got some balls you dick" I growled angrily.

"I can show you them if you want, Emmet said your rooms right across from mine. There's a tree that I can climb in between our houses."

"Are you serious?" he's only joking right?

"Yep."

"I thought you said you was a _virgin_?" make your mind up man!

"I am, but, so are you. It would be less awkward, plus, you are hot, sexy, goth maybe even emo. Just my type"

"What time?" am I seriously going to do this?

"9?" I nodded "See you later then" he got up, grabbed his bag and climbed the stairs. Kissing my cheek on the way.

BRING BRING BRING

The bell for the end of day went and every one else got up and left.

Thank fuck we were on the other side of the room, other wise that would of been embarrassing.

* * *

**_tell me what you think_**

**_.cullenxxx_**

**_sorry but, I am probably going to do small chapters. I'm not good at doing detail._**


End file.
